Corporal Is Ticklish?
by Jordonsaurus
Summary: Eren accidentally finds out Levi is ticklish.


I decided to fill a prompt from Ereri Headcanons. So I filled midnightoflight's prompt. Woooo…

* * *

There's something missing.

We've been dating a month but...I mean, minus that we're still in secrecy cause Levi's worried what the others will think of him if they find out he's dating someone half his age-_close_ I insist cause I'm sixteen since last week-but...it's something else. I can deal with hiding things well enough as I have to live my life on edge anyway, it's just-there's so much intimacy and we get along so well. See, Levi has seen me in a variety of situations, he's seen me crying, he's seen me angry, happy, excited, Levi knows how to react to me in every possible situation. And I love that about him even though he seems so cold I know his true side, Levi's actually very caring, sweet and thoughtful, and he always knows what to say in complicated situations. He sucks at compliments and getting intimate though he's _nice_ he has no clue what he's doing. Sometimes he actually seems nervous, though I'm not sure whether he's nervous or if he's just awkward, he confessed to me before we made anything official he hadn't dated anyone at all really so he didn't know how to act or behave. I had no clue just how bad it was.

Even despite that, I can laugh it off. I can take the reins for him until he gets more comfortable-wow a sixteen year old taking over?-but Levi doesn't show me himself. He isn't vulnerable. I'm not even joking, even when we have sex he keeps himself carefully guarded so I don't see many emotions, when I asked him about it he actually apologized, _"I'm sorry, Eren, I don't know how to show you the things you want."_ He has promised me he'll work on it but the one time he tried to smile at me it ended up looking like he wanted to strangle me with his cravat. He said he just wasn't used to that type of thing. Yeah, _I can tell_.

It's the one thing missing from our relationship honestly, I can tolerate all his quirks-as he can mine—but this isn't a quirk. It's a habit engrained into his very existence because of how many people he's lost and how often he's been hurt or betrayed, and I can't even blame him is the worst part. Sometimes I wish I could put it all away and be more like him but...I'm emotional. No matter how much teasing I endure I can't help that I cry and yell, or break things or I'm passionate, it's just how I am. Without that I wouldn't have fallen for Levi as hard as I have.

Today is another cleaning day; well, we haven't cleaned this new place too much to be exact. After Rod was defeated by the canons we were given a place in Wall Rose inside the forest to hide until things calmed down. Plus, it's for while we prepare to clog the hole in Wall Maria. We've been here a week so far but this is the calmest I think things have been since I joined the Corps. No titans attacking, no intense training, just cleaning, cooking, and getting even two seconds to enjoy being with Levi.

He's been watching me closely since I bit into that vile, he said although it saved our friends and possibly Wall Maria it was a very, _very_ stupid thing to do. And I quote, _"But thank you."_ Which was funny to others except me. Around anybody else Levi goes with whatever is best for the majority of peoples but I know deep down he worries about me more than anyone, he has confessed to me that he does a lot just refuses to make his intentions apparent.

I sigh as I make my way upstairs with a bucket of water and mop.

I've been trying to think of doable ways to get him to open up to me. I've tried talking to him about things that might be bothering him, but it's like they simply don't. For instance, I asked him about Petra. Shortly after her last expedition we discovered a letter she left addressed to him, I decided to leave that to him at the time. After we started dating he gave it to me, saying he would never show it to anybody else but knew I deserved it since I was in love with him. In it she wrote about how she was sorry she hadn't come back if he was reading this and it went on about how much she had loved him from the moment she met him, pointing out things about him even I hadn't notice until after she pointed them out. She said at the end she wished they could have gotten married but that she could never tell him that if she was alive. I felt like sobbing but even when I asked him about it he coldly told me that she wasn't here anymore, so it wasn't as if he could do anything about it now. Though there are hints of pain in his eyes when he talks about our old team I don't see the kind of pain I know he conceals. I don't see what the point is in keeping it from me, I won't judge or think any less of him but...I suppose Levi must have his reasons.

I spot him standing in the room at the end of the hall looking out the window. He's holding a sheet like he's supposed to be folding but he got distracted. The Corporal, is _distracted_? No way.

I make my way quickly down the hall into the main bedroom where everybody but Levi sleeps, and look out the window too. Today is a below zero day and it's snowing. We don't get much snow or rain period but it's coming down in tiny flakes, floating, landing on the windowsill where Levi is staring so intently. He hasn't even noticed me. It's pretty cause the flakes are melting as they come down so they're sparkling like little stars, it's so entrancing even I end up gazing for the longest time. The sun is out even though it's snowing so it's bright, it's such a weird mix.

I grin leaning over and poking Levi in the rib to get his attention, "Heichou it-"

The weirdest sound comes out of him when I touch him, it comes out so suddenly and quickly I nearly miss it, a light, airy sound...was that a _laugh_? I gawk at him stupidly. He jerked towards me, clutching the spot, sheet forgotten on the floor.

I'm at a complete loss for words.

I've never heard Levi laugh, he doesn't even smile so laughing is a definite no. Yet it sounded so..._cute_. Wait so if me poking him made him laugh, is it cause I startled him or is he ticklish? I find that to be hard to believe, he doesn't get touched a whole lot—I'm really the only one allowed to-but I mean, he's never done that before, has he? No, of course not cause he's always been ready and made sure I wasn't poking or prodding him. He even specifically told me one morning when I tried to poke him to _never_ poke him or he'd punch me in the jaw. Levi isn't violent so I took that seriously. He was threatening me because he's ticklish? Really?

"Are you ticklish?" I ask upfront; hey we both saw that. I set down the bucket and mop.

Levi stands up straight to glares up at me. "No," he says firmly as if he's trying to enforce a barrier that I can't, under any circumstances, exploit his one and only weakness.

"I dunno Levi, I think that was a tickle spot." I grin as I make wriggly fingers at him-and he reacts like any ticklish person would-

-he tries to run.

"Hey!" I dart towards the door successfully blocking his only exit. He stops to glare at me, eyes narrowing dangerously.

"Let me out. _Now_." He's using his don't-fuck-with-me tone of voice, he doesn't want me to tickle him-too bad it's too late for that. He might as well accept his fate now, if there's any chance in hell that I'll get to see him smiling and laughing I'm willing to risk life and limb. I say that cause he might try to rip my limbs off once I'm done. Precisely why I call him Kitty, cause whenever you irritate him too much he tries to hurt you. It's funny if you can get past the resting bitch face and threat of him telling you to fuck off, though if he's really not in the mood for me and I push it I've had him threaten to lock me in a room with Jean, not pretty.

Now is probably one of those times he's counting all his different possible punishments are running through his mind as he tries to decide which one will get him out of this without being tickled. Sure enough he says, "I swear I will throw you into the next large fire we have if you so much as touch me." Okay, that's the sickest one he's come up with yet-but it's so extreme I know he won't and can't take him seriously. Despite his deadpanned expression and business tone of voice. Anybody else-Mikasa-would think he's serious and try to protect themselves-or me-but I know him better than anyone.

I grin at him as he realizes his threat hasn't deterred me in the least. His eyes widen slightly before I charge him; he tries to grab my wrists but he misses my left one so I start raking my fingers down his side. His reaction is instant, he bursts out with a loud laugh and completely stops fighting like he's turning to jello. I grin wider, feeling something light in my chest every time I hear him laugh.

Then he starts trying to grab me again as he growls, I fling around and eventually get by his arms, getting a hand under one. His eyes widen before I even go through with it and he looks at me as if to say _please_ but I fail to see why and this time I don't stop. He starts laughing like crazy, kicking and flailing senselessly while he attempts badly to stop me. His laughter is _infectious_ as all hell, I don't think I've ever heard a nicer sound in my life, it makes me start laughing too. His whole face is loosened up: no straight brows, no stone cold expression, his mouth is opened, his brows are up, his eyes are squeezed shut, nobody would even guess it's him honestly.

I keep going until he's wheezing out for me to stop, then I take pity and release him. There are literally tears running down his cheeks and he's panting as I'm still giggling like a little kid. "Heichou, your laugh is so cute!" Instead of replying he grabs the clothe on my head and rips it off, using it to clean up the evidence of his tears, looking like he's either about to try and bite my head off or pouting. His lips are even slightly puckered, I want to laugh at him but at the same time I feel kinda bad, if he's pouting he must be really mad at me, right? I don't want him to take it seriously, I mean to see him like that was incredible but if it's going to come between us...

He grabs the collar of my shirt and drags me down so I'm at eye level, I stare in slight horror at his glare, he is really angry. He literally does the only thing that he knows bothers me more than the mention of sex, he licks my ear. I let out the loudest, most ridiculous sounding moan in the world, I'm so embarrassed. I feel heat rising into my face rapidly, but I guess I deserved that...hey, we both know each others weaknesses, right? It's only fair I know his too now. He releases me and starts walking off, I follow after his retreating figure as he stops in the doorway and turns to look at me. "Next time, please have more clout to you, I'd prefer if only you see that. And now you have to finish the sheets too." Then he's gone, I listen to the soft click of his shoes down the hall and stairs before I start grinning like the biggest idiot in the world.

Totally worth the extra chores.


End file.
